


The New Beginning

by softiekatya



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Years Later, 6x13, Daddies!Klaine, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, International Fanworks Day 2016, Kurt and Blaine's daughter - Freeform, M/M, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, child delivery, kurt and blaine are hella rad, parents klaine is the cutest thing on earth tbh, rachel berry is hella mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekatya/pseuds/softiekatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last days of Rachel being pregnant. First minutes of Kurt and Blaine enjoying their baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out that even a year after 6x13 aired I am still not over fact that Rachel was Klaine's surrogate. And that she has born their daughter. I just- I can't.  
> So, here we are. I'm sorry for probably hella unrealistic child delivery - you know, I never happened to have a baby. Thank God.  
> Anyway, I kinda like it, which is super weird. Hope you'll like it, too. As usual, sorry for mistakes. I love you all, people. xoxo

        The doorbell was too loud. Rachel was in the middle of cutting strawberries (she wanted to eat them with ice creams and a lot of sugar - pregnancy is a special tariff, yeah?) and because of the doorbell she almost dropped a knife on her feet. She was so surprised that her finger slipped on the edge of knife and cut. Damn you, doorbell. 

 "Coming!" Rachel yelled, stood up from a chair and quickly covered the cut finger with a kitchen towel. It wasn't deep, though it hurt like hell. 

          Rachel opened the doors and she wasn't sure what surprised her more - the smell of pasta with cheese or her two best friends standing in front of her. 

 "Boys? What are you doing here?" she asked while they smiled. 

 "We have food," Kurt said, raising up a bag with logo of Italian restaurant. 

 "We have flowers," Blaine added, handing a simple rose to Rachel. She giggled a little and grinned, smelling it with delight. 

 "And we heard that our girls are sitting alone today, so there we are," Kurt also smiled. "We have movies!" 

 "Oh, I love you so much guys," Rachel sighed. She wanted to take the movies from Blaine, so she raised hand and he gasped. 

 "What?" She said with surprise. "Something's wrong?" 

 "Honey, you're bleeding!" He said loudly, taking her hand into his owns and she rolled her eyes. 

 "I'm not porcelain, Blaine, I just didn't have time to put a plaster," she started, but he already took her to the kitchen and started looking in shelves like in his own house. She grinned - they knew everything too well. 

 "Here we are," Blaine smiled when he ended putting a layer of plasters on her finger. "You cut yourself pretty bad." 

 "I was cutting-" 

 "Oh, strawberries!" Kurt gasped, placing a few in his mouth. "I'll end them for you. With ice creams and sugar, just like you like the most." 

 "I cannot decide if I love or hate when you guys treat me like an invalid," Rachel grinned, placing hand on her swollen belly. Blaine followed her with eyes. 

 "Not like an invalid!" Kurt argued, humming quietly as he started to cutting strawberries. "But like a pregnant-with-our-child person, who, as far as I'm concerned, you are. So shut up and let us take care of yourself." 

Rachel nodded, then leaned on a kitchen counter, placing head on Blaine's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. 

 "How do you feel, Rach? Is everything well?" He asked worriedly, embracing her with his arm. 

 "I'm more than fine, to be honest," she answered, sighing. "But I'm starving. Let's eat our pasta and we'll figure out what will we do later." 

 "But I just made your dessert-" Kurt said, sounding really hurt. She giggled and took the bowl from him, sending him a quick kiss. 

 "Is it a problem? I'll eat it together. Come on, sit down." 

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged and sent him a hilarious look. 

           Blaine felt something inside of him everytime he looked at Rachel. She was so outstandingly pretty, almost glowing - she could complain all the time, but

pregnancy really fits her. She has been always a pretty girl - adorable to keep an eye on - but since she got pregnant, Blaine couldn't stop looking at her. Her hands were rubbing around the belly all the time in some kind of protective movement, her eyes were getting brighter when she talks about the baby. Blaine has heard that pregnant women have a specific kind of glow, but he didn't ever noticed it, maybe because he has really a little to do with women in this state. But he's sure that he sees Rachel in that beautiful way because she's carrying his baby. She's not some stranger pregnant woman he sees on the street. She's their best friend, and she has their daughter inside of her and it's just- woah. Blaine's speechless. 

 "Honey, you're staring," Rachel said after a moment. "I appreciate, but your look is this kind of creepy ones which says 'I'd eat her if I could'. Stahp." 

 "Sorry," Blaine mumbled and Kurt laughed hard. "I just- you're so pretty, Rach." 

 "Well thank you," Rachel answered, getting her coat on. "I hope you'll think it too when I'll be giving birth." 

 "Yes, about that," Kurt said, kneeling on the floor to get Rachel's shoes on. She giggles so hard everytime he does that. "Have you decided about it?" 

 "Yes, but um- I'd rather you wouldn't be the with me," she answered. "I mean, while the contractions and labor - of course. But I'd rather have only Jesse with me when I'll be giving an actual birth." 

 "Okay honey, whatever you want," Kurt laughed and  placed hand on Rachel's belly when he was standing up. "Okay, is everyone ready?" 

 "We're going for a walk," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "not flying to Mexico." 

 "I missed New York outside," Rachel sighed, zipping her coat. It was hard on her swollen belly. "I can't go for a walk on my own anymore and Jesse is too busy recently. But I don't judge him." 

 "I'll be sitting home next week," Blaine smiled, closing the doors. "Call me if you'd be bored. Or just need a company. Or if you'd want Chinese food but couldn't go outside." 

 "To be honest, I really hope she'll be out next week," Rachel bursted in laugh and Kurt sighed deeply, fighting with a smirk. 

               The walk was great, visit in Starbucks also, but when they came home, all three of them suddenly felt tired. Rachel offered a movie - to be exact, The Green Mile. Blaine welcomed the choice with excitement, but Kurt wasn't happy - he wasn't exactly in mood for crying. Anyway, he didn't complain. 

Rachel sat on the couch. Blaine at first sat by her left side and Kurt by the right, but after fifteen minutes of the movie they both lied down. Rachel found it really funny - Kurt was curled in ball with left cheek on her belly, like he was listening to it, but in fact he just needed something to lean on. Blaine was laying comfortably with legs on pillows. His head was curled into Rachel's left side and her boob, but he was rubbing her belly all time. Rachel put both hands in each other's hair. 

 "I love you, guys," she said. 

 "Love you too," Kurt said back, turning lazily his head and kissing her under the bellybutton. 

Rachel found it even more funny when she realized that they both fell asleep. And when Jesse came home, she quickly raised hands to him before he could burst in laugh. 

 "Take me up," she whispered. He took her hands and she gently stood up, slowly, to do not wake Kurt and Blaine up. Jesse placed hand on his wife's neck and kisses her. 

 "How's my beautiful girl today?" he asked and she giggled. 

 "I'll tell you everything in a moment, but give me a second," Rachel whispered back, then took two blankets outside the shelf. Jesse helped her with covering Kurt and Blaine. 

 "They're just a grown babies," Jesse smiled when she slowly bent down and kissed each other's cheek. Then she sent her husband a funny look. 

 "As if we all aren't." 

 

* * *

 

          "You're a little pale. Are you sure you're fine?" Blaine asked, taking Rachel's coat off her when they were already in Coffee Heaven. "Hey, Earth to Rachel!" 

 "I'm fine, it's just my new fluid. I sent Jesse to buy me cosmetics and he took the wrong color," she said back, although it wasn't necessarily a hundred percents true. She wasn't so sure herself. Maybe she was pale? She felt so dizzy today.  

Blaine just shrugged, taking her hand. 

 "If you say so. But tell me if something is wrong." 

 "You know I will," she smiled back. "let's find us some table. I need my morning coffee." 

          That little girl inside of her was making some big and painful exercises today. Rachel tries to calm her down - before she went out with Blaine she even took a warm shower and tried to give herself a belly massage, but it didn't work how it's supposed to. All she had left is just praying to the baby in her minds, because if this girl is gonna kick like this all day long Rachel will lose her mind. 

 "Sit here, I'll take our orders," Blaine offered immediately when she sat down on a chair. "Americana with extra creme for you?" 

 "As always," Rachel faked a smile. When Blaine turned back and went to the cashiers, she put a hand on her stomach and started to rub it gently with both hands, closing her eyes. She may mumbled some begging words under her breath. Blaine came back with their coffees five minutes later and he obviously got that something's wrong. 

 "Rachel," he said, kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright? And I want a honest answer." 

 "I don't feel very well," she said back and for a moment a panic glowed in Blaine's eyes, but he quickly made it disappear. "But you know, that's what happens when you're pregnant. I'm sure I'll be fine. Let's just drink our coffees, okay?" 

 "If you're sure," Blaine sighed, stood up and sat on his own chair. He put sugar in Rachel's coffee, then in his own and they smiled to each other. 

          Rachel likes talking with Blaine. He was her friend, but not as close as Kurt - they weren't talking about anything particular, just a lot of laugh and silly jokes. And Blaine was a great person to talk with - he could make a theme to conversation literally from anything.  

Blaine was speaking something about New York's zoo with coffee in his hands when Rachel let out a loud scream. She was surprised by it - why did she even do that? For a moment she was confused, she even thought that it's funny, but then she saw a wet mark just on her pants and a chair she has been sitting and she understood why she cried - from pain. 

Blaine was so terrified by her loud scream that she dropped his coffee cup, which fell just on his shirt and jeans. He swore - a warm coffee isn't exactly a thing he would want to have on his crotch - but then he saw what's happening and he lost an ability to breath. 

          To be honest, he was not the only one who saw. The entire crew of Coffee Heaven and the customers turned heads to them, alarmed by Rachel. 

 "Blaine!" Rachel yelled again, raising her hands up to her hair. "I'm-" 

 "Oh my god, I see," he mumbled back, standing up and sending her a long look. The wet mark on her pants got bigger, just as his level of panic. "Damn, Rach! What are we-" 

 "Excuse me, sir," a woman from table next to theirs said, standing up. "Should I call a cab for you?" 

 "Oh my god, yes, thank you," Blaine said back, kneeling in front of Rachel, who was biting her lip so hard it got bloody. "Are you in pain, honey?" 

 "No," Rachel squealed back, placing both hands around her belly. "but I'm terrified." 

 "Great, so it's the two of us," Blaine smiled, making her giggle. He placed hand on her lap, then on her chin. "Okay, breathe. You haven't got any contractions yet, have you?" 

 "No," she whined back and she nodded. 

 "Okay. Okay. Oh my god- just breathe. In and out, with me, right? In and out." Basically, breathing in and out was all he remembered from those birth lessons he was taking with Kurt and Rachel last month. God, he was useless.  

Suddenly Rachel squealed and squeezed fingers on his hand. "Damn, it was definitely a contraction! Blaine!" 

 "Oh my fucking god, you're giving birth," he mumbled like if this only now hit him. "you're- I have to call Kurt-" 

 "Well, take care of me first!" She cried and a few people in the cafeteria giggled. Then that lady who proposed calling for cab spoke again. 

 "The cab is here. And congratulations to the coming parenthood." 

Blaine wasn't able to smile, he just nodded. He gave hands to Rachel, who took them, stood up and immediately placed her own around her belly. 

 "I feel so gross, oh my god," she whispered and he giggled, letting her embrace around himself. He turned head to the cashiers. 

 "I'll pay for that wet chair. Blaine Anderson," he said. "I'll pay." 

 "Congratulations!" Someone said loudly and started clapping, and then a weird thing happened - everyone did that too. Rachel, in pain, smiled to them and Blaine couldn't help a smirk - even while giving birth she has all the applause. 

 "Good luck!" Someone else wished. Blaine helped Rachel get into cab and told the driver when they're going. 

 "Oh my god Blaine, oh my fucking god," Rachel was squealing, only now it came to her what exactly is happening and she was terrified, close to panicking and happy at the same time. Blaine let her squeeze hand on his wrist. 

 "Oh my god-" 

 "It's gonna be alright, Rach," Blaine answered, placing hand on her belly and caressing it gently. She looked at him with big eyes. 

 "I know, but you're gonna be a father! And there are hours of pain waiting for me! This is so-" 

 "A father," Blaine repeated like a magic spell, suddenly feeling this word, for the first time in his life really getting the meaning of it. Everything that's standing beside it. "Father. Oh my god. We're gonna be fathers!" 

 "Yeah, you are," Rachel frowned, covering his hand with her own and looking at him with tears in her big eyes. "and I'm gonna be the coolest auntie ever." 

 "How do you feel?" Blaine asked after a few minutes. 

 "Wet." 

 "Huh, me either. And I'm pretty sure I burned my jewels, but who cares? I'm gonna have a baby." 

It made her laugh.  

          Half of hour later she hasn't a reason to laugh anymore. 

 "It's getting uncomfortable," she hawked when she was laying in bed in a private room, in hospital dress and hair in a ponytail. Blaine was walking around in her room, nervously looking out of the window all the time - he was obviously looking for Kurt. He called his husband, but first Kurt had to ran out from work and this isn't easiest of things when you're working at Marc Jacobs. 

 "Blaine," Rachel took him out of his minds. "I am very sorry to interrupt you, but did you call them?" 

 "Yes, Kurt said he's on the way, but Jesse had problems with leaving the theater. Or something." 

 "Great," she babbled meanly. "great. What a loser." 

Blaine chuckled, sitting on a chair next to her bed and placing hand on her own. Her right hand was caressing her belly all the time, like if she was trying to calm the baby down, so Blaine did the same. Rachel looked at him and Blaine could swear that she's crying, but not from pain, because she hasn't any contractions for ten minutes. 

 "I'm sorry, B," she mumbled, raising hand and wiping a few tears. "it's hormones." 

 "It's not since I'm close to crying, too," he smiled back and kisses her wet cheek. 

 "Isn't it weird? We're like married now. You're the daddy, I'm the mommy." 

 "Yes, but receptionist's face when you said that you're just a surrogate for your best friends gays was priceless," Blaine laughed back and Rachel actually followed him, but a moment later her forehead frowned and her whole body got tighter. She squealed and Blaine started to rub her belly a little faster. 

 "Oh my god," she whispered. "did you ever give birth, Blaine?" 

He looked at her with surprise. "No?" 

 "Me neither and I don't know what to expect, but in movies it looks super scary!" she hawked again, but in exactly this moment the doors of her room opened loudly and Kurt fell in - he was all messy, probably lost his jacket somewhere on his way, with terrifying pale face, but red blushes. His jaw was shaking.  

 "Oh goodness, I tried to do it the fastest I could, but those fucking New York traffics," he blurted. "I ran half of the way. No baby here yet?" 

 "No," Blaine smiled, standing up and cuddling Kurt to himself. "It has been a crazy hour. And nothing seems like the baby is coming yet. It takes a lot of time." 

 "Better hurry," Rachel added, wiping sweat from her forehead. Kurt walked to her and kissed her hair. 

 "How do you feel?" 

 "Fucking fantastic." 

 "Oh, honey..." Kurt sighed, looking at her worriedly. "Is everything alright? Have you seen doctor Spielman?" 

 "Yes, she said that Rachel's fine, but there's a long time until the baby will be there. Right now Rachel has literally like no gape at all." 

 "It sounds so creepy," Rachel giggled from her bed. "Gape. Oh god, I've never thought that you will be with me when I give birth." 

 "We've never thought it, either." 

          Jesse has came an hour later, when Rachel's contractions got more painful and she definitely was on her angrier mode. He fell into her room and she sent him a black look while Kurt was gently wiping her forehead with a wet tissue. 

 "Look who's there," she hissed. "my husband. The man I've chosen to marry. That loser who couldn't come earlier. Well, I have a message for you, Mr. St. James-" 

 "Nice to see you too, sweetheart," Jesse interrupted her, placing a long kiss on her lips and touching her belly. Then he looked at Kurt. 

 "So, how far is she?" He asked and Blaine answered. He was crossing arms on his chest, with hands on elbows. That's what he does when he has to add himself a little courage. 

 "It's getting faster, her doctor said that it's maybe an hour until the actual labor come," he said worriedly. "she's in a lot of pain. We tried everything, but nothing seems to help." 

 "Get me up, boys," Rachel said and all three of them immediately rushed to her. She squealed a little - with the three of them, maybe it won't be this bad. Rachel stood up and placed both hands under her swollen stomach, like if she holds it.  

 "I'm fine for now," she said. "but I'm a little thirsty. Can you get me something to drink?" 

 "I'll buy you juice," Blaine offered immediately and Kurt nodded. 

 "I'll go with him." 

 "Okay. If the baby pops out when you'll be away I'll scream," Rachel said and winked to them. Jesse rolled his eyes. 

 "At least jokes are still holding to you." 

 "They always do." 

 "We'll be back in ten minutes," Kurt said when he and his husband were walking out of Rachel's room. Kurt suddenly leaned on the wall and Blaine ran hand in throw his hair, looking at Kurt with big eyes. 

 "I'm not sure if I absolutely get what's happening right now," he said eventually, sighing deeply.  

 "Me neither," Kurt squealed back. "We've waited so long for this, but I'm- I don't know Blaine, right now I feel only terrify. It's normal, right?" 

 "I think yes, I feel the same," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand, raising them up to his heart. "Everything will change when we'll see her. When we'll hold her. It's gonna get real." 

 "It's happening in less than three hours," Kurt whispered back and Blaine saw tear in his eye. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, you- you are the one who gets along with children and I'm like a doll when it comes to them, I never could and I'll never-" 

 "Will you please calm down?" Blaine smiled. "You're gonna be an amazing father. I am no better than you, and we both start from the same position. Now come on, let's buy Rachel juice before she hates us completely. And do not think about yourself as a bad father, please. She is gonna fall in love with you." 

 "I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing his husband's cheek. "I'm still scared, but I love you." 

 "I'm also terrified," Blaine raised hands up, showing them to Kurt - they were shaking so hard it made Kurt laugh. "Isn't this healthy to be nervous? We're gonna have a baby." 

 "Everything changes when we'll see her face," Kurt repeated like a spell and took Blaine's hand. Together they went to the hospital shop and bought two cartoons of apple juice and water. When they came back to Rachel's room, she was laying on the bed again, her face all turned from pain and Jesse gently caressing her hair. Doctor Spielman was standing right next to them. 

 "Oh, Kurt, Blaine, hello," she smiled to them while checking on Rachel. "We're almost there. I'll come again in twenty minutes, but we can start preparing for the real thing." 

Kurt's guts rolled nervously. 

 "What-" Rachel squealed. "Oh shit, if this hurts so bad I'm gonna die now!" 

 "It's gonna be-" Kurt started, but Jesse sent him a quick look from above Rachel's head. She changed her eyes into little holes and doctor Spielman chuckled as she came out of the room. 

 "I wasn't asking you, Hummel!" She hissed loudly. "You two have sent me here and I hate you now. Of fuck, oh my god, Jesus Christ-" 

Another contraction successfully took her breath away. Now Blaine got the position next to her bed while Jesse said he needs to go to toilet and Kurt was trying to call his dad. 

 "How long am I laying here, B?" Rachel asked while Kurt was nervously choosing Burt's number for the fourth time. Blaine looked at his clock while squeezing her hand. 

 "For almost three hours," he answered. "Pretty fast. You remember when we watched Friends and Rachel was in labor for almost twenty four." 

 "Poor girl," Rachel gasped with literally a lot of sadness. "Now I understand her." 

          "Dad!" Kurt squealed when Burt, after five phone calls, finally answered it. Kurt smiled to Blaine and pointed at the doors as a sign, then he walked out. When Rachel had contractions she liked to scream and he didn't want to scary his father. 

Before Burt answered, Kurt heard some noises characteristically for his father's auto station. 

 "Hi, buddy. Sorry, but we had an emergency and I couldn't answer earlier," Burt said. "What's up?" 

 "I have to tell you something but promise you won't freak out," Kurt squealed, although he has freaked out long ago. Burt sighed. 

 "Did you lose your job?" 

 "What? No!" 

 "Did Blaine?" 

 "No, dad, Rachel's in labor!" 

The next thing Kurt heard was surprisingly loud noise of his dad dropping the phone. Someone yelled 'Are you okay, Mr Hummel?!', but Burt ignored them. 

 "You're joking," Burt blurted and Kurt fought with giggles. "That's not what I expected!" 

 "No, dad! Your grandchild is gonna be there in an hour!" 

 "Holy shit! I'm gonna be a GRANDPA!" Burt yelled and Kurt had a weird feeling that his father is now jumping all around the station and it made him laugh very hard. "Jesus, will you call Carole or should I? She's gonna freak out! How's Rachel?" 

 "Like if you aren't freaking out," Kurt smiled, but then he heard a long series of loud whines coming from Rachel's room and he felt a cold sweat on his back. "Rachel's in a lot of pain and she's swearing at me all the time. Blaine's with her now, I should probably go. I'll call Carole later, okay?" 

 "Don't bother, I'll tell her," Burt said happily. "Just go and bring me a grandchild!" 

          Rachel was now standing in front of the wall, with hands leaning on it. She was swearing quietly at literally everything, moving her hips left and right. Kurt was standing behind her and rubbing her backbone. 

 "Give me that fucking epidural," she gasped, trying not to scream, because dammit! She knew that giving birth isn't the easiest of things, but really? Those contractions were the worst thing she's ever felt. "I need drugs. Fucking drugs!" 

 "Honey, you've already had painkillers," Jesse managed to say. Stupid decision - Rachel sent him a look so cold he could probably freeze. 

 "Yeah? So give me more," she mumbled and tried to stand up straighter, but it was hard thing to do. "It stopped being funny like an hour ago, Kurt," Rachel breathed out in-between pain. "I'm gonna pass out, it hurts so bad-" 

 "You're strong, Rach." 

 "Shut up, I'm the one giving birth, it's easy for you to say you stupid human being with penis and no uterus and- ohmygod this fucking hurt-" 

Kurt immediately reached for her hand and let her squeeze it so hard he almost heard the sound of breaking bones. Rachel cried loudly and a few tears dropped down her cheeks. She lost all her attitude in few seconds, now not yelling; now crying. 

 "She's never coming out!" She shrieked when the contraction has came. Blaine was looking at the clock all the time, really wishing for the actual birth to come, but contractions still weren't regular. "Jesse, she is never coming out!" 

 "What are you talking about, of course she is," her husband smiled gently and kissed Rachel's covered with sweat forehead. "it takes time sweetheart, remember? I promise you that everything is okay." 

 "Then why aren't the contractions regular yet?" she shrieked at them and Jesse gently helped her lay in the bed. It was hard for Kurt to look at her suffer - he felt really guilty about it. It was his baby she tried to push out of her. 

          Ten minutes later Rachel was on her angriest mood. 

 "You're all fucking losers-" she was babbling. "Damn I hate you, all three of you! I want her out so bad, why isn't she out yet? Come on!" 

 "Rach, I think that your contractions are getting regular," Blaine interrupted her, standing up. "I've been checking. Twenty second, every two and half minute. I'm gonna get doctor Spielman, okay?" 

 "Go, the faster, the better!" Jesse said after him and Blaine ran out of the room. He brought doctor and she checked on Rachel. Minute later she agreed that Rachel is ready to push. 

 "Oh my god, oh my god, I have a living creature inside of me," she squealed, like she suddenly realized that. Kurt wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh. Stress tied his throat, because this is now, this is happening, and he's gonna become a father in less than hour. 

 "Guys," Jesse looked at them both when doctor Spielman put plastic gloves on. Suddenly Blaine realized. 

 "Oh yes, I'm sorry," he babbled quickly, taking Kurt's hand and slowly walking out of the room. Rachel smiled at them for the last time and for some reason it really added them courage, even that they're not the one to give birth now. "Good luck. We'll be waiting." 

 "It shouldn't take much time," doctor Spielman added and finally Kurt and Blaine walked out of the room. Kurt suddenly felt how heavy his legs are and he lost control over them - he leaned on Blaine, otherwise he'd probably fall. 

 "Are you alright?" Blaine asked, taking his face in hands. "You're paler than Rachel was." 

 "Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt squealed back, sitting on a chair in waiting room. Blaine did the same and cheerfully squeezed his hand, placing hand on his shoulder and crossing his legs. "How long can it take?" 

 "I read that probably about half of an hour." 

 "Oh. Okay." 

But he wasn't okay. 

          Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a comfortable silence. Blaine needed it after a day full of emotions, Rachel's screams, rush and panicking. The silence was healing his soul and making him calm, calmer than he should probably be. He heard Kurt's heart beating - faster than normal, and he heard his sharp breath and shivering palms.  

 "You're so relaxed, you are you doing it?" Kurt whispered suddenly. "I feel nauseous. I can probably throw up right now." 

 "I guess we've waited for it for so long that I can do nothing but enjoy it," Blaine answered after a moment. "When your dream come true, how do you feel?" 

 "Ecstatic, I guess," Kurt smiled dreamy. "Happiest you've ever been." 

 "That's how I feel. We are gonna be good parents, Kurt. Stop thinking too much." 

 "You're not scared like, at all?" 

Blaine raised his head and kissed Kurt's jawline. "Surely I am. But the perspective of having her in our lifes is like a cure for stress. Try to think about it like that, love." 

 "Okay," Kurt sighed deeply, running fingers up and down his hips. "Okay. Okay, guess I'll try." 

 "We have to buy Rachel flowers," Blaine said after a moment of silence. "Or a flower shop." 

 "I was rather thinking about a car." 

* * *

 

          "Congratulations, guys," Jesse's voice came from space and hit Blaine like a rain when he has no umbrella. He wasn't ready for it. He looked at Kurt, whose jawline started to shake again and wasn't sure if he should stand up or sit here, because maybe he's just dreaming and Rachel is still giving birth? 

 "Guys? You have a daughter," Jesse repeated and Kurt gasped loudly, his eyes already filled with tears. "Little girl. Come on." 

Kurt was actually the one to stand up first. He didn't even wait for Blaine - he just rushed into the room and let out a loud sob when he saw Rachel, who just slumped head against pillow and gasped a few times, exhausted. Jesse stood by her and took her hand in his own. She was smiling. Mostly because the pain ended, but she did it. She has born a baby.  

A nurse was right now cleaning the girl, who wasn't crying and Kurt wasn't sure if it's good or bad. He only saw her head - covered with wet, dark hair before the nurse cleaned her and wrapped in a colorful towel. Then first squeals appeared and Kurt felt that he's already sold his soul to a baby who he hasn't even saw yet. 

 "Which one of you dads wants to hold her first?" Nurse asked and they looked at each other. Kurt bit his lip. 

 "You take her, Blaine." 

Blaine smiled and raised his hands. The nurse gave him the newborn - tiny, living creature, still squealing, with closed eyes and lips. Blaine was breathing sharply - he could say that he's calm, but Kurt knew him. He was close to panic, just like his husband. 

 "Oh my god, she is so-" Blaine whispered, studying every inch of little girl's face. She was definitely tiny and wrinkled. Her face was red. Kurt wrapped hands around Blaine's arms and looked down at their baby. He never felt attached to babies. If she isn't his, he would probably say she's a little gross. But not now. Right now she was the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. 

 "Real," Kurt ended, watching her fingers, so small. Right now the world disappeared. It was just him, his husband and their little, perfect girl, his little family. "she's real and perfect." 

Little girl opened her mouth for the first time and Kurt couldn't help a squeal. She was the most adorable person he has ever seen. Probably because she's all theirs.  

He raised shaky pinky finger and put it onto her opened hand. He didn't expect her to squeeze it - he would be surprised if she does - but a touch of her soft skin made him cry harder, because she's real, she's there. 

          Suddenly, when it couldn't get any cuter, she opened her eyes. They were so pretty - golden. Literally golden, maybe a little hazel. Kurt drown in them. He and Blaine were the first people she saw in her short life and it feels absolutely amazing.  

 "She has your eyes," Kurt whispered, and Blaine couldn't deny, although he wished he did. 

 "Hi, princess," Blaine whispered with soft voice, kissing girl's cheek. "Hi." 

 "I cannot believe it," Kurt added, wiping his tears with Blaine's t-shirt. "She will be a beautiful girl." 

 "Guys, can I see her?" Rachel asked weakly from her bed, taking her friends out of their minds. Blaine nodded, but he didn't want to give her away - he just wanted to cuddle her forever. He already wanted to take her home and start the newest chapter of his and Kurt's life - but it wasn't fair to a woman who just born his baby. So he stepped closer to her bed and gently gave her the little girl. Rachel cuddled the baby to herself with an amazing grace and sensitivity - Kurt's first thought was that she looks beautiful with her, and he felt that his husband and Jesse thought the same. 

 "Hi, beanie," Rachel whispered, sniffing quietly. She placed little finger on girl's hand and squeezed every her finger. "Oh, I can't believe you were inside of me. You're so pretty. Totally worth it all." 

Blaine embraced arm around Kurt and they both watched the most amazing moment ever. That's all Kurt ever wished for. 

          Jesse got more distance when the baby got closer to him, maybe he was ashamed and maybe he was scared, but he wanted to keep a safe distance. 

 "So, can you see those guys?" Rachel asked quietly, clearly talking to the little girl. She squealed again, eyes glued in her mother. "Those are your parents. I may have born you, but I am not your mommy and I won't ever be. It's weird, huh? Oh, baby girl. Treat them right, okay? Because they've suffered so much to have you. They literally went straight to hell and back," Rachel chuckled, kissing girl's forehead. "I will always love you, and I want to be that part of your life who you call immediately when you have girly problems. I can be your best friend. But see, if I love you for a hundred percents, your dads probably love you twice harder. So treat them right." 

Rachel sobbed loudly and Jesse wiped her tears. Kurt felt like he needs a tissue too. He has never heard anything like that from Rachel before and he was just... speechless. She looked at them with teary eyes and bit her lip. 

 "Okay, take her. I told what I wanted to." 

This time it was Kurt who rushed to take his daughter. He cuddled that little body, so tiny in his muscular arms and he felt amazingly awesome. Blaine was right - that's how you feel when your dream come true. 

 "How do I look?" Kurt asked and everyone giggled. He kissed girl's little nose and looked her right into eyes, so beautiful and honest. 

 "Like a father," Jesse spoke for the first time. "Terrified for life. You look like something scared the living crap out of you. But also like a guy who got all he ever wanted." 

 "That's kinda how I feel." 

         Ten seconds later doctor Spielman walked into the room with papers and pen in hands. She smiled to the newest family. 

 "Rachel, how do you feel?"  

 "I'm good, nothing hurts or anything," Rachel answered. "I'm just tired." 

 "And how are you, boys?" 

Blaine smiled to the doctor, at the same time placing finger on girl's hand. He wanted to squeeze her hand, but he knew he could hurt her. So right now he could only enjoy her presence. 

 "Very teary," Kurt answered. "but happy. We're so happy." 

 "And do we have her name yet?" 

Kurt looked at Blaine. 

 "To be honest, no," he said shyly. "We thought about some, but um- nothing seems right now." 

 "When I actually see her, I don't know," Blaine added. "I guess we'll think about it today." 

 "Okay. So she will be known as Girl Berry for now," doctor Spielman smiled and raised pen, ready to write it down, but Rachel cleared throat. 

 "No, wait," she said. "wait. She isn't mine. I want her to be named Girl Anderson-Hummel." 

Kurt killed a loud sob somewhere in his throat and Blaine bit his bottom lip with a grin. 

 "Okay, as you wish," doctor shrugged and wrote it. Blaine smiled - she is officially theirs.  

* * *

 

          Rachel obviously stayed in the hospital, and so did Girl Anderson-Hummel. Kurt and Blaine went home in the evening, when Rachel and the baby fell asleep, although they really didn't want to. Home was weirdly empty now, when they knew that she's in the hospital, waiting for them.  

          Silence filled the air. Blaine feed their fishes, then just sat in front of the aquarium and watched them. Kurt went to the kitchen and because he had nothing better to do, he started to cook. He did a cheesecake, a salad and lasagna for really late supper. When he called his husband for the meal, Blaine seemed like his minds were somewhere else. 

 "You're thinking about her too, don't you?" Kurt smiled, placing lasagna on their plates. Blaine hide a smirk. 

 "You know me so well," he said. "of course I am. I'm so curious about her. Does she cry, how does she look like when she's asleep?" 

 "Probably just as pretty as when she's awake," Kurt said, digging in his lasagna with fork. "I am not hungry, to be honest." 

 "Me neither. But you know how much I love your lasagna." 

 "Maybe salad, then? Your favorite. We should eat something, salad is healthier and less caloric." 

 "Okay. Okay, let's eat the salad. But in the living room. I'm hungry for cuddles." 

Kurt smiled, standing back to his husband and  putting salad on their plates. "Of course." 

          "I know you were thinking about a name," Kurt smiled when they've just finished eating, now laying comfortably on the couch. Blaine's hand was gently caressing Kurt's arm and shoulder, while Kurt curled in front of Blaine and placed head on his chest.   

 "What's your ideas?" 

 "I don't know if you'd like them," Blaine answered a little shyly. "I've chosen some. They seem a little like for an elf." 

 "Blaine, were not naming our daughter Arwen," Kurt warned honestly. "We've been there." 

 "I'm not talking about Arwen, although I don't know why you don't like it so much," Blaine sighed, sounding a little offended. "You go first." 

 "I was thinking about floral names." 

 "Like Petunia? Why do you hate our baby, Kurt?" 

 "No, not Petunia!" Kurt laughed loudly, embracing arm around Blaine's neck. "Lilly. Rose. Violet. I like Violet, to be honest." 

 "I'm not sure if I want to name out daughter after a flower. Even that I like Violet." 

 "Okay, so what's your type?" Kurt asked curiously, looking Blaine just into eyes. He sighed, then smiled. 

 "Julia. Audrey. Personally I'm attached to Zoey, too. It's such a cute name." 

Kurt's eyes got bigger as a big smile appeared or his face. He literally sat straighter and kissed Blaine just into his opened lips. 

 "Zoey. Zoey is beautiful, and really fits her! Blaine, you're a genius!" 

 "So precious from my husband to hear," Blaine laughed. "After all this time!" 

 "Zoey Violet," Kurt repeated, truly delighted. "Zoey Violet Anderson-Hummel. Oh my god. It sounds so good." 

 "I can't wait to have Zoey here." 

 "Can't wait, too. Wanna go to bed and watch her pictures? I've taken some, I have to send them to my dad," Kurt smiled, his eyes glowing. Blaine kissed his cheek and nodded. 

 "Thought you'd never ask, I'm so tired." 

          They daughter appeared on the world four hours earlier and Kurt has already sent to his dad three photos and two videos of her. He even named them, each another - "Welcome Zoey!", "Isn't she the cutest little thing?" and also "We are so in love with her!". Yeah, obviously they turned out to be that kind of embarassing parents, and Zoey wasn't even home yet. Blaine felt that it's just the beginning.

* * *

 

 They woke up around noon and they've never gotten up from the bed in such a rush. No morning cuddles, no tons of 'I love you's whispered in ears, no breakfast in bed, just the two of them and the perspective of Zoey waiting for them in the hospital. They've eaten quick breakfast - the rest of salad and cold cheesecake with a big cup of coffee - and they were almost ready to go. Kurt took one of the stuffed animals from the shelf. It was the Margaret Thatcher dog. 

 "Can I give it to her already?" he asked, waving it in the air. "I just love this doggy." 

 "I think you even should," Blaine smiled back. "I remember when you gave it to me." 

 "I can't believe you were keeping it for all those years," Kurt spoke, hiding the mascot in pocket of his coat. "It's sweet and cheesy at the same time." 

 "Okay, enough. Come on, Zoey's waiting." 

          "I'm so glad you're here," Rachel was laying on her bed in a loosely hospital dress. Without make up, with messy hair and bags under her eyes she didn't look like a typical Rachel Berry. "She should spend most of the time with you. I don't want her to get too attached to me." 

 "Oh please, where else could we be," Blaine smiled, digging in his bag. Kurt was standing by the window, sending Zoey's photo to literally every number on his phone. "We've brought you chocolate." 

 "Oh, thanks!" Rachel squealed, taking it from Blaine. "No, wait. You want to feed Zoey with a formula? My nipples will be free? I'm asking, because there are things I can't eat if I'm feeding her with milk." 

 "Yes, we're sure," Blaine answered. "eat your chocolate."  

At this moment Kurt's phone called loudly and he smiled, looking at the screen. 

 "Hello, Quinn!" he started with grin, walking out of Rachel's room. Blaine rolled his eyes. 

  "So, it started," he said. "Carole already called like a thousand times. My mom too. And Cooper." 

 "And you're surprised?" Rachel smiled, chewing her chocolate.  

 "To be honest, no," he answered dreamily. "I can't stop thinking about her, also." 

 "Go to the doctor and ask if you can take her," Rachel adviced him. "Really. They'll let you. It's afternoon, time for her dinner." 

          Fifteen minutes later a nurse came to Rachel's room, bending above a crib with rolls which she brought with herself. She gave them a quickly instruction of how to hold Zoey so they both will be comfortable and then she left. Kurt just finished talking with Quinn and Tina. 

 "We have the biggest congratulations from Puckermans and Chang-Changs," he said, bending above the crib with their daughter before Blaine did. She raised her legs up and Kurt cuddled her to his chest, smelling her tiny head. "Well hello to you too, sweetheart! Will you show daddy your eyes, beautiful? Your eyes are just the prettiest things on Earth!" 

 "He used to tell me things like this," Blaine elbowed Rachel and she looked at him with smirk. 

 "Sorry, daddy, now you're on the backstage," she winked back, still eating the chocolate. Kurt sat on the bed just next to Blaine, showing him their daughter and Blaine sighed. 

 "I can't even blame her. Look at her," he whispered, taking little girl's hand in his own. "Hey, Zoey. You're just outstanding little miracle, you know?" 

 "Doctor Spielman said that she's totally healthy and strong and we can take her come tomorrow," Kurt answered instead, grin on his lips. "Can you believe it?" 

 "No," Blaine laughed back, raising his hands. "May I? It feels so amazing to hold her." 

 "I'm doing it only because I love you," Kurt bawled, gently giving Zoey to Blaine. She squealed loudly, raising her tiny hands up. All three of the adults whined at the same time. 

 "Now I want to have a baby, too. Thank you," Rachel mumbled, crossing hands on her chest. Kurt chuckled and cuddled her, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

* * *

 

          "Look, how calm she is," Kurt said, sitting on the back seats of the cab. Blaine was just next to him.  

 "We're taking her home, can you believe it?" he asked back. "We really are!" 

 "That's right, Zoey," Kurt said, improving her blanket. She squeezed her little hand and moaned loudly. "You'll see you room for the first time, isn't it great? You're gonna love it." 

 "Excuse me, we're here," the driver interrupted them. Blaine quickly gave him money and they went out of the cab. Kurt automatically cuddled Zoey closer to himself in a protective movement. It was march and he didn't want her to be cold. 

On the staircase, before they walked into the elevator their neighbor, old Mrs Janice saw them and clapped hands. 

 "Kurt, Blaine, hello!" She said and Kurt just couldn't resist her kind, wrinkled smile - he grinned at her and came closer. 

 "Good afternoon," Blaine said, taking her hand and kissing it. She giggled gently. 

 "Always such a gentleman," she said, then squealed. "Oh, and who is this little miracle?" She tried to look above Kurt's arms and see the baby, but she was too small. Kurt bent down a little and Blaine improved Zoey's cap, uncovering her face. Her hazel eyes were glazing at everything, hungrily eating every inch of Mrs Janice face. 

 "This is Zoey, the newest part of our family," Kurt introduced his daughter. "We're just bringing her home from the hospital." 

 "Wonderful! Babies are always a beautiful milestone of human life. They literally change everything forever," Mrs Janice said, smiling to Blaine and Kurt with the most wise smile they've ever seen. Wrinkles around her eyes got deeper as she did it. "Bless you, boys. And good luck!" 

 "Thank you very much," Kurt answered back, feeling really cheerful now. He could literally spray love and happiness everywhere. 

        In their apartment Kurt finally felt like his life is well. Everything was on its place, just like they left in in the morning, but with one exception - now he was cuddling his daughter. 

 "I love you," Blaine spoke, placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. Then he took Zoey's cap and kissed her head. "I love you too, sweetheart." 

 "Oh my god, we're already getting all sappy and touché," Kurt laughed, walking into nursery. He placed Zoey on the baby table and took her jacket and blanket off. She was now laying on the baby table, totally naked, with legs up and hands rushing in the air. 

 "Okay, Blaine," Kurt said. "We have to change her clothes. She's not gonna stay naked." 

 "How we're gonna do it and do not hurt her?" Blaine asked nervously, suddenly realizing how many things he still doesn't know. The list was growing and growing. 

 "She's so tiny. I could probably break her leg with one move." 

 "This is creepy," Kurt giggled, then looked at their daughter again. "Oh, baby girl. We're gonna have a big problem with you." 

          Ten minutes later they were proudly looking at Zoey, now in her pink onesie. Changing newborn's clothes wasn't exactly the easiest thing on Earth, but they did it right and now Blaine was holding her. Kurt started to make their dinner - "make" was a strong word. He got the lasagna from two days ago warm in a microwave. Normally he hates warming food in a microwave, but today wasn't normally.  

 "And those are our fishes, see? They are really colorful and cool. Dad doesn't really get their phenomenon, but I love them," Blaine said to his baby girl, standing in front of the aquarium. He was now showing her their house. Kurt quietly stood behind his husband and placed hands on his waist. 

 "I see, daddy," he squealed in a high voice, giggling loudly as he placed a quick kiss on Blaine's neck. "What they say is true - fatherhood really makes a man twice sexy. You look so cute with her." 

 "I can say the same about you," Blaine smiled, leaning head on Kurt's chest. "I think it still didn't come to me. That she's gonna live with us and we're her parents. Have you ever thought that we're gonna be parents? And now look at her." 

 "Speaking of who," Kurt whispered. "She fell asleep. We should probably put her in the crib and eat the dinner while she's asleep." 

 "Yeah, that's what all books say," Blaine agreed. "Sleep when your child is sleeping." 

Suddenly Zoey squealed, then yawned while asleep and Kurt felt like his heart is melting, healing and melting all over again. 

 "Oh my god, that was so cute," he whimpered. "My feelings just explode." 

 "What if she does this again when we'll be eating?" Blaine asked. "Or sleeping? I don't want to miss a thing." 

 "We don't have to sleep. Or eat. Let's just put her in the crib and watch her like a pair of psychos," Kurt argued, and the funny thing was that he actually wasn't joking. Blaine nodded. 

 "Yes. Let's be those psycho parents." 

 "Someone needs to. I can eat when she's awake." 

 "I think me too." 

         They couldn't. Because when Zoey woke up (she actually did yawn again, three times!) it was her meal time, so Kurt tried to make her formula when Blaine was keeping her calm. That was the first bottle of milk in Kurt's life and preparing it was really hard since he has literally no experience at all. Finally, he managed to do a fine one and they started to feed her which was, obviously, adorable like everything else. 

 "If that's what having a baby looks like I could have twelve," Kurt giggled optimistically bending above Zoey while feeding her. Blaine, who was now trying to eat his lasagna, nodded quickly. 

 "Yes, let's do it." 

          "Remember what I said about a twelve kids?" Kurt asked after twenty minutes of listening to Zoey's crying. "I was joking!" 

 "Why is she even crying," Blaine moaned. "She's warm, she's feed, she's- oh. Kurt, she's wet." 

 "Wait, what? You mean her diaper, right?" 

 "Yes, obviously I mean her diaper. We need to change it." 

 "Do we treat it as a challenge or as a serious thing?" Kurt asked, half joking half not, taking Zoey from Blaine and going to the nursery. Blaine followed him. 

 "I think that when it comes to changing diapers full of shit, we should probably take is at a challenge." 

 "Subtly, my dear. Subtly." 


End file.
